Valentina Allegra de Fontaine (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Madame Hydra | Aliases = Agent 14, Val, Madame Hydra VI Secret Warriors #6, Contessa Valentina Allegro de Fontaine | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = , , Former member of , former leader of SHIELD's Femme Force | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Italian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Agent of SHIELD; Secret agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Steranko | First = Strange Tales #159 | HistoryText = Little has been revealed about the past of the Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine. Formerly a member of the European "jet set," the Contessa sought a more serious role in life, and eventually entered a training program to become an agent of SHIELD the international intelligence and law enforcement agency. She first encountered Nick Fury, the Public Director of SHIELD, towards the end of her training, when she impressed him by overpowering him in hand-to-hand combat. As a result of her remarkable talents and skills in many areas, the Contessa soon became a leading member of SHIELD. Her first major assignment for SHIELD was her participation in the battles against the robotic duplicate of the Yellow Claw. Nick Fury and Valentina became lovers after his relationship with Laura ended and Valentina would eventually move in with Nick. At one point the Contessa was the leader of SHIELD's Femme Force, an elite cadre of female agents. Nothing has been revealed about the Femme Force's activities in recent years, and it may therefore be presumed that the group was disbanded years ago. The Contessa was among the small number of leading agents loyal to Fury who were not killed and replaced by one of the artificially created human beings called the Deltites. The Contessa was among the SHIELD agents who struggled against the Deltite takeover, which was finally defeated by Fury and others. Following the defeat of the Deltites, Fury persuaded the United Nations to disband SHIELD. Aided by the Contessa and a few more of his closest loyal aides, Fury traveled throughout the world, closing SHIELD bases and destroying its most dangerous weaponry and technology. | Powers = None | Abilities = The Contessa is a superb hand-to-hand combatant, a brilliant marksman with firearms of most kinds, and an excellent leader and strategist on combat missions in the field. Strength level: The Contessa possesses the normal human strength of a women of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Strength = Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Her SHIELD designation is Agent 14 | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valentina_Allegra_de_Fontaine | Links = * http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/d/delafontaine.htm }} Category:SHIELD members Category:Hydra members Category:Characters With No Powers